Brothers
by Nekomustle
Summary: Kita kembar! Kita satu jiwa! Tidak seharusnya kita berpisah! Walau itu yang selalu kupikirkan, namun jauh dari lubuk hatiku kita tidak akan pernah bisa terus seperti ini. Kelak kita semua akan berpisah. Fic perdana setelah hiatus berkepanjangan, RnR please!


.

.

Disclaimer: Akatsuka Fujio

Inspired from episode 24

.

.

Disuatu hari saat langit sudah berwarna oranye, suara burung-burung berkicau menemani matahari yang terbenam dan akan digantikan oleh bulan untuk menyinari malam. Tertuju pada sebuah rumah sederhana dipinggir jalan.

Matsuno Choromatsu, sang anak ketiga dari enam bersaudara sedang berada seorang diri didalam kamar lantai dua. Tak biasanya ia bisa seorang diri didalam kamar yang selalu dipenuhi oleh keenam pria berkepala dua.

Memanfaatkan situasi ini, ia duduk dan menulis secarik surat yang ditujukan pada keluarganya, atau lebih tepatnya kepada kakak dan adik-adiknya. Tangan yang memegang pulpen itu bergerak-gerak, merangkai kata yang terlintas didalam kepala pria berpakaian hijau itu.

"Choromatsu-niisan, ayo turun! Semua sudah siap!" seruan dari sang adik terkecil yang masuk kedalam kamar tanpa izin membuat Choromatsu terkejut dan reflek memasukkan surat yang belum selesai ia tulis kedalam tasnya.

"O-Ooh, aku akan turun!" jawabnya sembari berdiri dan berjalan turun kebawah bersama sang adik.

Untuk sesaat sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar, ia melihat kearah surat yang tadi ia tulis.

"Nii-saan?" Todomatsu kembali berseru dibawah tangga.

"I-Iyaa!"

 **~ x ~**

"Selamat untuk pekerjaan pertamamu, Choromatsu-niisan sang pemecah julukan NEET Matsuno brothers! Ayo bersulang!" seru Jyushimatsu memberi aba-aba.

"Bersulang!" penyandang nama Matsuno lainnya berseru sembari membeturkan pelan gelas berisi bir mereka.

Benar.

Malam ini adalah pesta perayaan untuk Matsuno Choromatsu yang baru saja resmi mendapat pekerjaan setelah 20 tahun lebih menjadi NEET sejati. Malam ini juga sekaligus malam perpisahan untuk Choromatsu karena besok dia akan meninggalkan kediaman tempat ia menghabiskan hari-harinya sebagai seorang NEET bersama saudaranya. Karena jarak perusahaan yang jauh dari rumah, Choromatsu memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartement sederhana dekat tempatnya bekerja.

"Tidak sia-sia selama ini perjuanganmu ya, Nii-san!" ujar Todomatsu usai meneguk minumannya.

"Dengan ini kau sudah membuktikan bahwa kerjaanmu bukan hanyalah menjadi fappymatsu saja. Aku bangga padamu, brother!" Karamatsu merangkul Choromatsu.

"Uwoo, kau dekat sekali! Menjauh sedikit, menjijikkan!" gerutu Choromatsu mendorong dada Karamatsu untuk menjauhinya.

"Oh, benar juga. Aku punya hadiah perpisahan untukmu, brother!" mengacuhkan ucapan Choromatsu, Karamatsu memberikan sebungkus bingkisan warna biru blink-blink dengan tulisan 'From Karamatsu-sama to Karamatsu boys, Choromatsu!'.

Choromatsu menerimanya dengan wajah sedikit illfill mengingat ia tahu betul bagaimana sifat kakaknya yang satu ini. Apapun yang diberikannya, pastilah bukan sesuatu yang membuat hati senang, justru membuat hati sakit.

Dengan perasaan tidak enak, Choromatsu membuka bungkusan itu dan mendapati sebuah dompet kecil warna hijau dengan wajah idol favorit-nya, Nyaa-chan tergambar dibagian depan. Ia terdiam sejenak dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Bagaimana, brother? Kau suka kan? Aku tahu kau menginginkan itu sedari dulu. Fufufufu. Tidak sia-sia aku pergi mendaki gunung lewati lembah untuk mencari harta karun agar bisa membelikan dompet kecil itu, hm!" sembari mengibaskan rambut dan memakai kacamata hitamnya, Karamatsu menyombongkan diri.

Choromatsu tetap terdiam dengan mata tidak berkedip saat melihat hadiah itu.

"Ng?"

Karamatsu keheranan karena tidak ada respon dari Choromatsu. Biasanya dia pasti sudah menyumpal mulut Karamatsu kalau pria narsis itu mengatakan kalimat menyakitkan.

"Oh, ah, ma-makasih. Aku memang menginginkannya. Terima kasih, Karamatsu!" ujar Choromatsu dengan senyum paksa.

"Uwaaa, tumben nggak sakit hadiah yang diberikannya. Kupikir dia bakal ngasih tank-top yang ada sablon muka narsisnya untukmu, Choromatsu-niisan!" sambar Todomatsu.

"Kau salah, Totty. Bukan tank-top yang diberikannya, tapi pakaian dalam!" Choromatsu memperlihatkan pakaian dalam brief dengan wajah Karamatsu berkacamata hitam dibagian depannya.

"Waaa!" Todomatsu jawdrop, Karamatsu justru tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

"Choromatsu-niisan, aku juga punya hadiah!" Jyushimatsu menyambar.

"Aku juga!"

"Aku juga!"

Semua brothers memberikannya hadiah, bercanda gurau dengan selingan konflik kecil, kecuali sang kakak tertua yang sedari tadi hanya diam tidak berkata apapun. Aneh, biasanya dia yang paling ribut, paling berisik dan paling paling semuanya. Namun kali ini dia diam sembari menyantap sushi-nya. Senyum dan tawanya tidak ikut menghebohkan suasana perayaan malam ini.

Choromatsu yang dekat dengan Osomatsu sedari kecil tentu menyadari keanehan pada sang kakak. Ia sepertinya tahu kenapa sang kakak bertingkah seperti itu, namun tidak ingin mengatakannya karena takut merusak suasana meriah perayaan ini. Selain diam saja, temperament Osomatsu juga sedikit tinggi. Baru saja ia membentak Todomatsu karena tidak mendengarnya saat meminta botol soy sauce. Dan yang terakhir, yang membuat suasana tegang adalah... ia menendang Jyushimatsu karena tidak sengaja menyenggol tangan Osomatsu dan membuat sushi yang hendak dimakannya terjatuh kedalam piring berisi soy sauce, membuat pakaian Osomatsu terkena percikan cairan berwarna gelap itu.

Semua terkejut, tidak terkecuali. Tentu saja. Itu karena tendangan yang Osomatsu layangkan bukanlah tendangan candaan seperti biasa. Bahkan dari ekspresi dan posisi Jyushimatsu, bisa diketahui bahwa tendangan itu cukup kuat.

"Osomatsu-niisan, apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Todomatsu.

Osomatsu berjalan kearah Jyushimatsu yang masih tersungkur dan langsung mencengkram pakaian kuning, menarik paksa.

"Kurang ajar, kau Jyushimatsu! Kau membuatku menjatuhkan sushi-ku! Apa kau tidak bisa diam sedikit saat orang sedang makan, ha?!" tanya Osomatsu dengan nada tinggi dan ekspresi marah.

Ekspresi Jyushimatsu ketakutan. "Ma-maafkan aku, Osomatsu-niisan!" sesalnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca ingin menangis namun tetap mempertahankan senyum lebarnya.

"Hei, hentikan!" Karamatsu berusaha melerai, memegang pundak Osomatsu.

"Lepaskan!" Osomatsu menepis tangan Karamatsu namun Karamatsu justru melayangkan tinjunya pada pipi Osomatsu. Tinju yang cukup kuat sampai Osomatsu 'terbang' menabrak dan merusak pintu kertas ruang keluarga Osomatsu.

"E-Eeeh? Ka-Karamatsu-niisan!" Todomatsu berusaha melerai perkelahian dua kakak tertua itu.

"Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan, Kusomatsu?! Wo-woi, lepaskan aku! Hei, lepaskan!"

Karamatsu menarik paksa Osomatsu keluar rumah tanpa berkata apapun. Suasana rumah semakin tegang. Choromatsu hendak keluar, namun Ichimatsu mencegahnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Choromatsu mengerti maksud tersirat adik pendiamnya yang menyuruhnya untuk jangan pergi dan biarkan saja dua orang itu yang menyelesaikan masalah. Todomatsu sang anak terkecil terlihat ketakutan, begitu juga dengan Jyushimatsu yang masih memegangi bagian yang tadi ditendang oleh Osomatsu. Bisa dipastikan, memar mulai muncul dibagian itu.

Ini memang bukan kali pertamanya para pria itu bertengkar satu sama lain. Mereka memang selalu bertengkar, tiap hari, tiap jam, tiap detik, namun itulah yang membuat suasana kediaman Matsuno hidup. Namun entah kenapa pertengkaran kali ini sangatlah membuat tegang situasi.

Sang ayah dan sang ibu hanya diam saja dengan wajah cemas. Mereka tidak bisa ikut campur karena merasa anak-anak mereka sudah dewasa, tidak perlu ada campur tangan kedua orang tua itu untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Keempat Matsuno yang tersisa itu saling diam dengan wajah cemas dan ketakutan.

Mengapa?

Itu karena mereka jarang bahkan tidak pernah melihat Karamatsu, sang kakak yang selalu mereka bully semarah itu sampai-sampai harus melayangkan tinjunya. Bahkan Ichimatsu yang sering merusak barang-barang milik Karamatsu dan selalu menunjukkan rasa ketidak-sukaannya secara terang-terangan juga tidak pernah melihat Karamatsu marah. Todomatsu yang selalu dimanja oleh Karamatsu juga mungkin pertama kalinya melihat sisi Karamatsu yang seperti ini.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Osomatsu? Apakah mereka terkejut melihat sikap Osomatsu?

Jelas mereka juga terkejut. Mereka memang sering melihat Osomatsu marah, namun kemarahan Osomatsu yang biasa mereka lihat hanyalah candaan saja, bukan kemarahan langsung dari hatinya. Bahkan ia sampai tega menendang Jyushimatsu yang selama ini selalu mencairkan suasana tegang para Matsuno Brothers dengan lawakannya.

Todomatsu mendekati Jyushimatsu dan bertekuk lutut, memegang pundaknya, "Jyu-Jyushimatsu-niisan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Todomatsu cemas.

Jyushimatsu mengedipkan matanya dan setetes air mata mengalir namun dengan cepat langsung diseka oleh parka kuning itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Tendangan Osomatsu-niisan tidaklah kuat! Hahaha! Hustle hustle muscle muscle!"

Jyushimatsu berusaha menjadi dirinya yang seperti biasa, mencoba menutupi rasa takut dan rasa sakitnya. Sang ayah dan sang ibu hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat anak mereka ceria seperti biasanya. Sementara Ichimatsu, Todomatsu dan Choromatsu terdiam dengan ekspresi cemas.

Dilain pihak, Karamatsu menarik Osomatsu menjauh dari rumah.

"Lepaskan aku, Kusomatsu! Lepaskan!" Osomatsu tetap memberontak.

Sesampainya ditaman tak jauh dari rumah, Karamatsu 'membanting' jatuh Osomatsu dikolam pasir.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" kesal Osomatsu.

Karamatsu menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras dihadapan Osomatsu lalu mencengkram parka merahnya, menariknya mendekati Karamatsu.

"Seharusnya itu ucapanku. Apa-apaan sikapmu malam ini?! Kau diam saja, mengeluarkan aura risih dan bahkan kau sampai menendang Jyushimatsu yang tidak salah apa-apa! Apa kau kesal karena Choromatsu lebih dahulu meninggalkan rumah dan mendapatkan pekerjaan daripada dirimu? Seharusnya kau senang saat adikmu bisa berjalan seorang diri, bisa mandiri! Kau kakaknya bukan?! Contohmu buruk sekali! Apa kau masih berani menganggap dirimu kakak dari lima adikmu?! Kita sebagai anak tertua seharusnya mendukung adik-adik kita! Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa tingkahmu yang seperti ini akan membuat Choromatsu, Todomatsu, Jyushimatsu bahkan Ichimatsu semakin berat melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah untuk mencari pekerjaan! Apa perlu aku memukulmu lebih keras agar kau sadar, Osomatsu!?"

Karamatsu berbicara dengan nada cukup tinggi. Kelihatannya ia benar-benar marah dan kecewa dengan sikap Osomatsu malam ini. Namun, Osomatsu hanya diam dengan wajah yang ia palingkan kearah lain, enggan melihat wajah Karamatsu. Bekas pukulan yang tadi Karamatsu berikan masih terlihat, bahkan ada sedikit darah keluar dari sela bibir Osomatsu.

"Katakan sesuatu, Osomatsu!" perintah Karamatsu sembari menggoncang tubuh Osomatsu, namun Osomatsu tetap diam, tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Osomatsu memberikan Karamatsu ekpsresi jengkel dan itu membuat Karamatsu semakin kesal.

 **"Osomatsu!"**

"Berisik! Aku diam saja mendengar ocehanmu! Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kau juga tidak seharusnya bicara seperti itu padaku!?" Osomatsu gantian menarik pakaian Karamatsu dan berbalik mendorong Karamatsu. Kali ini, Karamatsu lah yang berada dibawah Osomatsu. Keduanya saling memberikan glare dan menggertakkan gigi dengan cengkraman yang semakin kuat.

"Kau pura-pura mendukung Choromatsu, tertawa bersamanya dan yang lainnya padahal dalam hatimu kau tidak ingin kehidupan seperti ini berakhir! Kita kembar! Jiwa kita satu! Kau selama ini selalu tertawa dan tidak pernah marah, kau ingin tetap menjaga image sebagai seorang kakak yang baik, dasar narsis sialan! Sebenarnya kau juga iri pada Choromatsu yang bisa berubah dan keluar dari lingkaran setan NEET ini kan?! Kau menyuruhku berubah untuk menjadi contoh yang baik untuk adik-adikku, padahal kau saja tidak bisa jadi contoh yang baik! Kau selalu dilecehkan oleh adik-adikmu dan kau masih berani berkata seperti itu padaku!? Sadari posisimu, Kusomatsu!" seru Osomatsu yang tiba-tiba memukul Karamatsu, gantian. Pukulan yang mungkin sama kuatnya dengan pukulan yang tadi diberikan oleh Osomatsu.

"Walaupun begitu, apakah kau berhak untuk menyakiti adikmu sendiri?! Jika kau memang tidak rela Choromatsu pergi, katakan padanya!" Karamatsu mendorong tubuh Osomatsu sampai pria berbaju merah itu tersungkur diatas tanah.

"Karamatsu, kauuu!" geram Osomatsu.

Karamatsu berdiri dengan badan sedikit terhuyung. Ia menyeka darah yang keluar dari sela bibirnya dan meludah. Karamatsu kemudian berjalan mendekati Osomatsu yang masih setengah berdiri dengan tangan berpegangan pada pohon. Begitu dekat, Karamatsu kembali menarik dan mencengkram pakaian Osomatsu dan menghantamkan tubuh Osomatsu pada pohon dengan cukup keras sampai beberapa helai daun berguguran.

"Aku juga... aku juga mencoba untuk berubah! Aku mau berubah!" Karamatsu berbicara dengan nada tinggi dan mata yang menatap tajam Osomatsu.

"Aku tidak pernah marah karena aku sadar, untuk apa aku marah jika dengan mereka menghinaku mereka akan tertawa? Aku tidak peduli kalau harga diriku diinjak-injak asal saudara-saudaraku bahagia! Kau boleh berkata aku munafik, tapi aku sudah memilih jalan munafik ini asal mereka senang, asal kau senang!" cetus Karamatsu.

Mata Osomatsu membulat. 20 tahun lebih mereka bersama, baru inilah Karamatsu mengatakan hal jujur seperti ini. Mungkin inilah pertamanya ia mendengar isi hati Karamatsu yang penyabar selama ini.

"Bukankah kau juga selalu berusaha tertawa tidak peduli dalam situasi sulit seperti apapun asal saudara-saudaramu bahagia?" tanya Karamatsu dengan alis berkerut, ekspresi sedih namun menahan amarah.

Osomatsu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Karamatsu. Ia diam dengan wajah menunduk. Tangan yang tadi mencengkram pergelangan tanga Karamatsu lepas dan terhuyung lemas. Melihat sikap Osomatsu yang berubah, Karamatsu pun ikut terdiam. Merasa sebanyak apapun mereka adu mulut dan seberapa lama mereka berkelahi tidak akan menghasilkan apapun.

Karamatsu berbalik, "Paling tidak, pulanglah malam ini. Mereka pasti cemas kalau kau tidak pulang malam ini. Dan ingatlah, besok adalah hari terakhir kita berjumpa dengan Choromatsu!" ujarnya pelan sembari pergi pulang kerumah, meninggalkan Osomatsu seorang diri.

Angin malam berhembus, membuat butiran pasir bercampur dedaunan menggulung diantara Osomatsu dan Karamatsu. Saat punggung Karamatsu tidak terlihat lagi, Osomatsu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ditengah taman, menatap langit malam yang hanya dihiasi oleh bulan tanpa adanya bintang yang biasanya menemani.

"Apakah aku... kelak akan seperti bulan itu? Seorang diri tanpa ada yang menemani?" tanyanya.

 **~ x ~**

Karamatsu pulang dan mendapati ruang keluarga sudah gelap. Berarti pesta sudah selesai dan kemungkinan para saudaranya sudah ada dilantai dua. Sebenarnya agak berat dan juga canggung baginya untuk berhadapan dengan adik-adiknya setelah kejadian yang tadi terjadi.

Ia menaiki tangga dengan perlahan, membuat suara tangga kayu dirumah tua itu berdecit. Karamatsu lalu berdiri didepan pintu kamar, mencoba mempersiapkan dirinya. Setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam dengan kepalan tangan yang ia lepas, pria yang selalu memakai kacamata hitam itu membuka pintu dan mendapati bahwa futon sudah digelar, para adik sudah tertidur diposisi masing-masing, menutup diri dengan selimut, termasuk Jyushimatsu yang tidak biasa-biasanya menutup seluruh tubuhnya.

"Syukurlah, mereka sudah tidur!" bisiknya.

Ia berjalan perlahan, tidak ingin mengganggu tidur para adik yang pasti tadi ketakutan melihat dua kakaknya saling adu tinju. Ia berjalan kearah lemari, mengganti pakaian dan masuk kedalam selimut. Ia melihat kearah kanan, melihat punggung Ichimatsu yang tertidur, begitu pula melihat kearah kiri, melihat punggung Todomatsu yang juga tertidur.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, brothers!" ucap Karamatsu dengan senyum lalu menutup matanya.

Entah ia sadar atau tidak, para brothers-nya belum tidur. Mereka hanya pura-pura tidur dibalik selimut panjang itu. Ichimatsu masih membuka matanya, mata sayunya terlihat sedih. Todomatsu mencengkram erat selimut, berusaha menahan agar suara tangisnya tidak keluar. Alis Choromatsu masih berkerut keatas, ia masih cemas kepada kakaknya yang satu lagi yang biasanya selalu tidur disebelahnya. Jyushimatsu juga belum tertidur, ia menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik selimut, menggulung tubuhnya seperti udang sembari memeluk boneka kucing dengan raut ingin menangis.

"Jika kalian tidak tidur sekarang, besok kalian bisa kesiangan..." Karamatsu yang tiba-tiba berbicara dalam keheningan tentu membuat para adik tesentak dan terkejut.

...

...

"A-Anooo, O-Osomatsu-niisan dimana? Dia tidak pulang?" tanya Choromatsu yang masih menyembunyikan diri didalam selimut.

"..." Karamatsu terdiam.

Suasana pun hening, hanya terdengar suara jam berdetak.

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang malam ini. Tidak usah cemas, dia pasti pulang malam ini!" jawab Karamatsu sembari menutup matanya.

Jawaban Karamatsu tidak membuat lega hati Choromatsu. Ia masih cemas dan sedih. Walaupun Osomatsu adalah anak tertua, namun ia bisa menjadi anak paling kecil yang egois dan jika dia tidak suka akan sesuatu, ia akan langsung menunjukkannya. Dan sikapnya malam ini sangatlah jelas bahwa Osomatsu tidak suka bahwa Choromatsu akan meninggalkan rumah untuk bekerja. Jika hanya pergi selama beberapa hari, mungkin Osomatsu akan bersikap biasa, bahkan mungkin tidak peduli. Namun sekarang, Choromatsu sendiri tidak tahu kapan lagi dia bisa mengunjungi rumah ini.

Kenapa disaat terakhir seperti ini sang kakak harus bersikap dingin, acuh tak acuh terhadap dirinya? Bukankah seharusnya disaat terakhir seperti ini mereka lebih baik tertawa seperti biasa? Hanya itulah yang dipikirkan Choromatsu.

"Kau tidak memukulnya habis-habisan sampai dia harus masuk rumah sakit kan?" tanya Ichimatsu berbisik tanpa memutar tubuhnya kearah Karamatsu.

"Heh! Aku belum setega itu untuk menghajar babak beluar saudaraku sendiri, Ichimatsu!" jawab Karamatsu dengan smirk diwajahnya.

"Hmmm"

 **~ x ~**

Esok harinya, keluarga Matsuno mengantar kepergian Choromatsu. Barang-barang dan perlengkapan lainnya sudah dimasukkan kedalam mobil Iyami yang akan mengantarnya kerumah baru. Namun Choromatsu belum naik, ingin melepas rindu untuk terakhir kalinya bersama keluarganya.

Sedih, jelas itu yang Choromatsu rasakan. Sulit baginya untuk meninggalkan rumah dan kenangan yang terpahat dirumah sederhana yang telah menampung enam NEET selama bertahun-tahun. Susah, senang, sedih, amarah, rumah ini adalah saksi bisu untuk semua kejadian itu.

Choromatsu mencoba menyembunyikan sejenak rasa sedihnya dan berusaha tersenyum agar keluarganya tidak cemas.

"Semuanya, aku pergi dulu. Aku pasti akan sering kemari! Jika tidak sibuk, aku pasti akan kemari! Aku juga akan menelpon kalian semua, aku janji!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, Choromatsu. Ayah dan ibumu akan baik-baik saja. Kamu kerja saja yang betul ya. Jangan lupa cukup istirahat dan cukup makan. Kalau kamu tidak punya uang untuk makan, datanglah kemari. Kami akan selalu menyambutmu, anakku!" ujar sang ibu.

"Berjuanglah, anakku!" ujar sang ayah memegang pundak Choromatsu.

Choromatsu hanya mengangguk mantap.

"Cho-Choromatsu-niisan, se-sering-sering kemari ya! Pastikan... hiks! Pastikan kau sering-sering... menelpon ya! Aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Fappymatsu-niisan!" Todomatsu berkata sembari berurai air mata dan sesekali ia bicara terbata-bata.

"Jangan menangis, Totty! Ini tidak seperti aku akan pergi selamanya, kan? Aku pasti akan menelponmu. Kau juga sudah besar, jangan terlalu manja ya! Kurangi main-mainmu dan pikirkan masa depanmu!" ujar Choromatsu mengelus puncak kepala sang adik terkecil, membuat air mata Todomatsu justru semakin mengalir.

"Ichimatsu, kau adalah orang yang paling kukhawatirkan. Apakah kau bisa kutinggal sendirian? Jangan sering-sering bertengkar dengan Karamatsu, ya! Lalu, aku titip Jyushimatsu dan Todomatsu padamu! Bagaimanapun juga kau tetap seorang kakak!"

Ichimatsu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Kau tidak perlu cemas, Choromatsu-niisan. Sebaliknya, apakah kau bisa tinggal sendirian? Kalau ada kucing liar di apartement-mu, segera hubungi aku ya! Aku akan segera kesana!" Ichimatsu berkata dengan ekspresi dinginnya seperti biasanya.

"Kau berniat mengunjungiku kalau ada kucing ditempatku? Seperti biasa kau sangat jahat, Ichimatsu. Hahaha!"

"Lalu Jyushimatsu, walau kau terlihat paling childish, jangan lupa bahwa kau masih punya Todomatsu sebagai adikmu, jadilah contoh yang baik untuknya, ya! Untuk baseball, kalau kau bersungguh-sungguh, kau pasti bisa jadi pemain baseball pro!"

"Serahkan padaku, Choromatsu-niisan! Bukan hanya Totty, aku juga akan melindungi kakak-kakakku yang lainnya! Dan aku juga akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk baseball!" tegas Jyushimatsu.

"Apa aku perlu berkata lagi, Karamatsu?" tanya Choromatsu saat menoleh kearah Karamatsu.

Dengan plester luka dipipi kanannya, Karamatsu tersenyum. "Heheh! Kau tidak perlu berkata apapun, Choromatsu! Aku akan menjaga adik-adik kita! Kau baik-baik saja disana, kerja yang betul! Serahkan rumah beserta isinya padaku, brothers!" Karamatsu berkata dengan wajah mantap dan jempol yang diacungkannya. Terlihat tidak ada keraguan dalam ucapannya, membuat Choromatsu sedikit lega. Walaupun tingkahnya seperti itu, Choromatsu tahu Karamatsu tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya.

Setelah memberikan ucapan-ucapan perpisahan pada keluarga yang mengantarnya, Choromatsu melihat kearah rumahnya, lebih tepatnya kearah jendela lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada dengan wajah sedih dan wajah penuh harapan namun dikecewakan.

 _"Osomatsu-niisan"_ batinnya.

Ya benar. Disaat para keluarganya mengantar kepergiaannya, hanya Osomatsu yang tidak turun untuk melihat Choromatsu. Pria berbaju merah itu berada didalam kamar dan memang enggan untuk keluar. Sejak kejadian semalam, Osomatsu sama sekali tidak mau bicara apapun. Ia juga tidak mau melihat Choromatsu. Paling tidak, untuk terakhir kalinya, Choromatsu ingin mendengar suara Osomatsu memanggil namanya.

Dengan hati yang sedikit mengganjal, Choromatsu masuk kedalam mobil. Mobil biru tua itu pun mulai melaju.

"Selamat tinggal semuanya!" seru Choromatsu sembari melambai kepada keluarganya dari luar jendela.

"Sampai jumpa, Nii-saaan!" seru Jyushimatsu yang ikut melambai bersama dengan keluarganya.

Choromatsu melambai dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. Semakin mobil melaju, semakin jauh pula Choromatsu melihat keluarganya sampai ia tidak bisa lagi melihat keluarganya. Selagi kakak dan orang tuanya diluar, Todomatsu masuk kedalam rumah terlebih dahulu dengan ekspresi kesal.

Ia menaiki tangga, menuju kamar dan mendapati sang kakak tertua sedang asik berbaring didalam kamar dengan tangan kanan menyangga kepalanya sembari menggaruk pantatnya. Dengan sebuah majalah yang ia gulung, Todomatsu masuk kedalam kamar dan tanpa aba-aba langsung memukul dengan keras kepala sang kakak dengan majalah itu.

"Dia sudah pergi, rumah pasti jadi sedikit sepi" ujar sang ibu.

"Tapi ini adalah tahap pertama agar anak kita mandiri!" lanjut sang ayah.

"Uwaaaaa!" suara teriakan Todomatsu dari dalam rumah mengejutkan keluarga Matsuno. Mereka langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah, naik kelantai dua dan mendapati Todomatsu terduduk, meringis kesakitan sembari menutupi mata kirinya, sementara Osomatsu berdiri didepan Todomatsu dengan tangan mengepal.

"Todomatsu!" Ichimatsu dan Jyushimatsu langsung melihat kondisi Todomatsu yang mata kirinya lebam karena bekas pukulan.

Jelas sekali Osomatsu baru saja melayangkan tinjunya pada sang adik terkecil yang manja itu.

Melihat adiknya disakiti, Karamatsu kembali marah. Ia menggertakkan giginya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan melangkahkan kaki mendekati Osomatsu. Melihat sang kakak hendak melayangkan kembali tinjunya, dengan cepat Ichimatsu menahan Karamatsu.

"Oi, Karamatsu-niisan, hentikan! Kendalikan dirimu!" seru Ichimatsu yang memeluk Karamatsu.

Karamatsu tidak mendengarkan ucapan Ichimatsu. Ia tetap berusaha lepas dari kedua tangan Ichimatsu yang menahannya. Ichimatsu pun berusaha keras untuk mencegah adu tinju antar kedua kakaknya itu.

"Lepaskan aku, Ichimatsu! Dia harus kuhajar sampai masuk rumah sakit agar pikirannya terbuka!" bentak Karamatsu.

"Hentikan! Jika kau melakukan itu, Choromatsu-niisan pasti cemas! Tenangkan dirimu!" pinta Ichimatsu kembali.

Jyushimatsu dan Todomatsu hanya bisa diam ketakutan melihat pertengkaran antar saudara kembali terjadi. Jyushimatsu mencoba menenangkan Todomatsu yang sudah menangis ketakutan juga kesakitan.

"Belum puas kau menendang Jyushimatsu semalam, Osomatsu?! Sekarang kau memukul Todomatsu?! Selanjutnya siapa yang jadi pelampiasan kemarahanmu, ha?!" bentak Karamatsu menghentakkan kuat kakinya pada lantai kamar. Kedua orang tua yang berada dilantai bawah hanya bisa menutup mata dengan ekspresi sedih. Mereka ingin melerai, namun mereka tidak bisa. Kenapa ini terjadi? Kenapa anak mereka bertengkar satu sama lain disaat seperti ini? Pikir mereka.

Sementara Karamatsu masih diselimuti kemarahan, Osomatsu hanya diam, mengalihkan pandangannya, seolah tidak mendengar ucapan Karamatsu.

"Tch!" dengan mendecikkan lidah, Osomatsu berlari keluar rumah.

"Berhenti kau, Osomatsu!" Karamatsu lepas dari pelukan Ichimatsu dan hendak mengejar Osomatsu, namun...

"Hentikan, Karamatsu-niisan!"

Todomatsu memegang celana Karamatsu, menghentikan langkahnya. Karamatsu melihat Todomatsu yang masih terduduk dengan air mata mengalir dan tubuh bergetar ketakutan. Jyushimatsu juga ikut memegang celana Karamatsu, memberikan ekspresi ketakutan dan cemas walau senyum lebarnya masih terhias.

"Te-tenangkan dirimu, Karamatsu-niisan..." ujar Jyushimatsu.

Melihat dua adik terkecilnya ketakutan, Karamatsu mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia bertekuk lutut dan memeluk dua adiknya itu.

"Maafkan aku. Jangan takut, aku akan bicara baik-baik dengan Osomatsu nanti!" ujarnya sembari mengelus dua kepala yang bertopang pada pundaknya, mencoba menenangkan mereka.

"Ichimatsu, ambilkan kompres untuk luka lebam Todomatsu!" pinta Karamatsu.

Kondisi yang tegang belakangan ini membuat sisi asli seorang Karamatsu-niisan muncul. Ichimatsu yang biasanya tidak pernah mau menuruti perintah Karamatsu, kali ini menurutinya. Ia juga tidak pernah memanggil Karamatsu dengan namanya, namun dengan hinaan. Aura seorang kakak Karamatsu sangat kuat keluar dari tubuhnya, membuat para adiknya merasakan kebijaksanaan Karamatsu.

 **~ x ~**

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Oke, persiapan sudah selesai. Semuanya, aku pergi!" Todomatsu sudah bersiap-siap dipintu depan bersama dengan tas yang mengapit lengannya dan sebuah koper berukuran sedang.

"Totty!" Jyushimatsu memanggil dengan lembut.

Todomatsu, dengan luka lebam hasil sang kakak tertua masih terlihat membekas dimata kirinya menoleh kearah belakang, dimana Karamatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu dan kedua orang tuanya berada, hendak mengantar kepergiannya.

"Tetap hubungi kami, ya!" sambar Karamatsu.

"Tentu!"

"Kau yakin nggak mau mikir lagi? Apartement tua pasti ada serangga, hantu dan monster youkai looh~" lanjut Ichimatsu berniat menakut-nakuti.

"Jangan buat aku berubah pikiran, Ichimatsu-niisan! Aku sudah bertekad untuk tinggal sendirian. Dari situlah aku akan memulai semuanya, termasuk mencari pekerjaan selain di Sutabaa!" ujar Todomatsu tegas sembari membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Lagipula, aku berfikir kita sebaiknya tidak bersama selamanya. Dengan berjalan sendiri-sendiri, kita akan semakin mandiri dan menemukan jati diri sendiri!" lanjutnya untuk terakhir kalinya lalu berjalan keluar rumah.

Mereka yang mengantar kepergian Todomatsu hanya bisa diam sesaat dengan ekspresi terkejut saat mendengar anak paling manja itu berkata seperti itu.

Setelah Choromatsu, Todomatsu juga mendapatkan dorongan untuk keluar dari rumah dan hidup mandiri. Terlebih dengan tindak kekerasan yang dilakukan Osomatsu padanya, Todomatsu juga ingin menghindar dari sang kakak tertua.

Dan seperti sebelumnya, Osomatsu tidak mengantar kepergian Todomatsu.

 **~ x ~**

Walau tadi pagi ia berkata dengan penuh rasa percaya diri, manusia bukanlah mahluk yang mudah berubah. Saat hari sudah gelap, Todomatsu yang tinggal seorang diri mendadak ingin kekamar mandi. Sebenarnya, ia sangatlah takut untuk kekamar mandi. Bahkan dirumahnya sendiri, ia harus meminta Choromatsu untuk menemaninya kekamar mandi. Ia berjalan merayap, meraba-raba tembok untuk pergi kekamar mandi. Melewati lorong yang gelap, yang hanya mengandalkan cahaya dari bulan, Todomatsu berjalan dengan tubuh bergetar dan mata berkaca-kaca karena ketakutan.

"N-Nii-saan, a-aku takuut..." batinnya.

Ia berjalan tidak mau lepas dari tembok, bagai bayi yang baru belajar berjalan dengan kaki bergetar sempoyongan. Suasana apartement tua yang ia huni memperburuk suasana. Sesekali suara decit tikus dan suara hewan lain membuat bulu kuduk Todomatsu berdiri.

Karena gelap, Todomatsu tidak sengaja membuka pintu kamar penghuni yang lain. Suara pintu kurang minyak itu membuat Todomatsu terkejut dan terjatuh.

"Hi-Hii..." air mata tidak dapat dibendung, ia menangis ketakutan.

"Dayoooon~~" suara khas itu tidak asing bagi Todomatsu, namun karena sudah ketakutan, Todomatsu tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

"N-Nii-saan... Nii-saan..." panggilnya dengan air mata mengalir.

Sungguh berat pastinya bagi Todomatsu untuk hidup seorang diri di apartement tua ini tanpa kakak-kakaknya disisinya.

 **~ x ~**

Dilain hari, mengikuti jejak dua saudaranya, Karamatsu pun keluar dari rumah dan mencoba hidup sendiri. Beberapa hari ia terlunta-lunta dijalan, ia sadar bahwa dirinya yang sekarang tidak akan bisa hidup sendirian. Namun, ia juga tidak mau untuk kembali pulang kerumah. Itu karena ia sudah bertekad untuk hidup seorang diri, apapun yang terjadi. Seperti orang perantauan tidak tahu tujuan, Karamatsu melihat kedai oden tempat ia dan saudara-saudaranya sering berhutang. Ia kemudian memantapkan diri untuk menemui pemilik kedai oden yang menjabat sebagai temannya itu.

Namun, entah mengapa ia tidak memiliki kesempatan menjumpai temannya saat berjualan dan Karamatsu berniat untuk menjumpai temannya itu dirumahnya.

"Haa? Menumpang disini? Mana bisa kulakukan kalau kau bicara mendadak begini!" gerutu sang pemilik oden bertubuh pendek itu.

Pagi harinya Karamatsu menjumpai sang teman bertubuh kecil itu.

"Kumohon, Chibita! Aku tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi. Izinkan aku tinggal disini sampai aku punya pekerjaan! Tidak akan lama! Aku akan berusaha mencari pekerjaan!" Karamatsu sampai bersujud meminta pertolongan Chibita, bersujud sampai dahinya menyentuh lantai.

"Kalau begini terus... kami berenam, tidak! Aku... aku akan selamanya menjadi hambatan! Aku ingin berubah! Aku juga ingin keluar! Karenanya..." Karamatsu memohon sampai mengepalkan tangannya.

Chibita menggaruk kecil kepala botaknya. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Sebenarnya jelas tidak mungkin bagi Chibita tiba-tiba membiarkan Karamatsu tinggal dirumah kecil sederhana miliknya, namun melihat keteguhan hati Karamatsu yang selama ini ia kenal narsis bin tidak tahu malu, Chibita tidak bisa menolaknya. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk, mengizinkan Karamatsu tinggal bersamanya.

 **~ x ~**

Esoknya, Karamatsu memakai pakaian yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia memakai setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih, lengkap dengan dasi dan juga tas yang menggantung dipundaknya. Ia akan pergi untuk melakukan interview dengan beberapa perusahaan yang sudah ia jatuhkan lamaran kesana. Kacamata hitam, jaket hitam, celana blink-blink, sepatu runcing, semua pakaian yang membuat orang sakit mata selama ini ia simpan dan ia tinggalkan. Ia berubah menjadi pria tidak berguna menjadi pria yang berusaha mencari pekerjaan.

"Aku pergi dulu!" ujar Karamatsu pada Chibita diambang pintu, sebelum ia pergi.

"Ouh! Berusahalah, Karamatsu! Kau pasti bisa!" Chibita menyemangati teman kecilnya itu, memberikan jempol dan senyum nyegir.

Dengan mantap, Karamatsu menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak ada keraguan terpancar dari matanya. Ia serius!

 **~ x ~**

Dihari yang sama, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu dan kedua orang tua mereka duduk diruang keluarga dengan perasaan berdebar. Jyushimatsu duduk didepan meja, tempat telepon berada. Mereka seolah sedang menunggu telepon berbunyi untuk mendapatkan kabar berita. Dan setelah menunggu dengan jantung berdetak kuat, telepon bordering, mengejutkan mereka.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Jyushimatsu mencoba mengangkat gagang telepon. Ia meneguk ludah, mempersiapkan diri untuk bicara.

"Halo, Matsuno disini. Iya, saya orangnya langsung," Jyushimatsu mulai bicara dengan seseorang diujung telepon sana.

Tidak seperti biasanya, nada bicara Jyushimatsu terdengar dewasa, tidak kekanak-kanakkan. Ichimatsu dan kedua orang tua itu harap-harap cemas saat mendengar Jyushimatsu berbicara.

"Eh, sungguh?!"

Mendengar ucapan itu, tiga orang yang duduk dibelakang mulai selangkah mendekati Jyushimatsu.

"Baik, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin!" Jyushimatsu berbicara sembari menoleh kearah belakang dengan senyum cerianya.

*tuk*

Telepon ditutup.

"Horeee! Aku dapat kerja part-time! Boss-ku mengatakan ia akan menyewakan tempat tinggal untukku juga!" seru Jyushimatsu terlihat sangat berbahagia.

"Selamat, anakku!" puji sang ibu.

"Kau harus bersungguh-sungguh, Jyushimatsu!" sambar Ichimatsu.

"Aku akan berusaha, Ichimatsu-niisan!"

Suara gaduh penuh keceriaan dan kebahagiaan itu dapat didengar oleh sang kakak tertua, Osomatsu yang berada didalam kamar, berbaring tidak ada kerjaan. Ia enggan turun dan ikut memeriahkan kabar bahagia bahwa adik hyper-active seperti anak kecil itu mendapatkan pekerjaan dan harus meninggalkan rumah ini.

 **~ x ~**

Bermula dari Choromatsu yang harus keluar rumah karena mendapatkan pekerjaan, mengobarkan api semangat para saudaranya yang lain untuk keluar dari rumah, tinggal seorang diri untuk mencari pekerjaan. Satu per satu putra keluarga Matsuno meninggalkan rumah sederhana dipinggir jalan itu dan sekarang hanya menyisakan anak pertama dan anak keempat yang sepertinya belum termotivasi untuk mencari pekerjaan.

Hari demi hari, para sextuplets yang sudah bekerja sibuk dengan harinya masing-masing. Choromatsu yang seorang newbie diperusahaan tempatnya bekerja mengerjakan tugasnya dengan giat dan gigih. Jyushimatsu yang bekerja disebuah pabrik terlihat gugup dan bingung harus berbuat apa. Namun, siapa sangka diantara pegawai pabrik itu, ia bertemu dengan teman kecilnya, Hatabou. Senyum ceria yang belakangan ini tidak terhias diwajah Jyushimatsu mulai muncul kembali. Ia senang ada kenalannya dipabrik besar itu.

Karamatsu masih tetap berusaha mencari pekerjaan. Ia menjatuhkan lamarannya kesana-sini, dan saat interview disebuah perusahaan, ia sampai bersujud agar dapat pekerjaan diperusahaan itu. Lalu Todomatsu, anak paling kecil yang paling dimanja itu masih tetap bekerja di café Sutabaa. Baginya gaji di café itu sudah cukup, namun ia rindu kasih sayang dan rindu keributan yang dibuat oleh saudara-saudaranya. Sesekali ia mengunjungi rumahnya, melihat dari balik tiang listrik dekat rumahnya. Ia enggan mampir. Ia melihat Ichimatsu sang kakak menjemur pakaian diatas sana, ia juga melihat ibunya keluar rumah untuk berbelanja. Matanya berkaca-kaca saat melihat ibu dan kakaknya. Mungkin naluri sang ibu sangatlah kuat. Saat sang ibu hendak melihat kearah tiang listrik, Todomatsu langsung berlari menjauh dengan sepercik air mata menetes. Ia seolah tidak ingin ibunya melihatnya.

"Todomatsu? Ah, perasaanku saja mungkin." batin sang ibu memegangi dadanya.

 **~ x ~**

Tak terasa, sudah hampir sebulan lebih kediaman Matsuno kehilangan personil yang membuat rumah selalu meriah dan ribut. Sang kakak, Osomatsu, entah mengapa masih tetap diam sampai hari ini. Ditambah lagi sekarang ia hanya tinggal bersama dengan Ichimatsu yang pendiam, membuat suasana rumah menjadi sangatlah sunyi. Diruang tengah, Ichimatsu sedang memakan Imawagayaki, sejenis dorayaki, seorang diri. Sang kakak juga ada disana bersamanya, namun pria berbaju merah itu diam, berbaring dengan tangan menyangga kepalanya, membaca majalah. Sesaat, pria penyuka kucing itu mengingat kejadian konyol yang melibatkan makanan ini.

Suatu hari, sang ibu pernah membelikan empat imagawayaki untuk sextuplets. Bukannya langsung dimakan dengan senang, mereka justru melakukan konferensi tanpa meja bundar dengan makanan itu berada dilingkaran sextuplets.

 _ **~ Flashback ~**_

Suatu siang, para NEET Matsuno berkumpul dikamar mereka, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Choromatsu membaca majalah tentang pekerjaan, Ichimatsu bermain dengan kucing, Karamatsu mengelap kacamata hitamnya, Osomatsu membaca komik, Todomatsu memainkan ponselnya, Jyushimatsu diam tidak berbuat apa-apa.

"Hei kalian para NEET, ibu membawakan sesuatu!" sang ibu masuk dan memberikan sekotak makanan.

"Bagi rata ya!" lanjut sang ibu yang kemudian keluar kamar.

Choromatsu yang tadi menerima pemberian sang ibu membuka kotak makanan itu dan matanya langsung membulat.

"Ga-gawat! Gawat!" ujarnya panik.

Matsuno Brothers penasaran kenapa Choromatsu panik. Mereka yang tadi menyebar didalam kamar mendekati Choromatsu dan melihat kotak makanan itu. Mengerti kenapa Choromatsu terlihat panik, mata para Matsuno Brothers juga membulat.

"Mati kita semua! Perang dunia akan terjadi!" ujar Osomatsu jawdrop.

"Kenapa? Kenapa bisa begini? Kenapa ibu tega banget sama kita?!" Todamatsu pun ikutan panik.

"Kok bisa ibu beli cuma empat?!" tanya Jyushimatsu.

"Dibagi satu-satu nggak cukup, kurang dua. Dibagi dua, jumlahnya kebanyakan! Bagaimana pun juga ini nggak adil!" Karamatsu menyambar.

"Oi, Kusomatsu! Apa yang kau lakukan pada ibu sampai ia tega menyiksa kita seperti ini?!" tanya Ichimatsu pada Karamatsu.

"Aku nggak melakukan apapun! Uang ibu yang tahun lalu kuambil diam-diam sudah kukembalikan kok tadi!" jawab Karamatsu dengan tegas tanpa rasa bersalah. Namun Ichimatsu masih memberikan glare tidak percaya dengan ucapan Karamatsu.

Suasana diantara Matsuno Brothers berubah menjadi tegang. Jumlah yang genap ini membuat mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mereka terdiam, saling melihat satu sama lain, memberikan glare dan aura tidak akan lengah. Lengah sedikit, tamat riwayat! Itulah motto para Matsuno Brothers kalau menyangkut makanan dan uang. Tidak terasa, hari sudah berganti. Sudah dua hari satu malam mereka melakukan konferensi tanpa meja bundar untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Hei kalian, hanya diam tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Cuma ini yang bisa kita lakukan!" Osomatsu berdiri dengan kantung mata yang tebal, memecahkan suasana hening.

Para adik penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh leader –tak dianggap- itu. Mereka mendongak kearah Osomatsu, meneguk ludah masing-masing.

"Ayo kita saling bunuh!" ucapnya mengeluarkan gunting raksasanya.

"Haaa?!" Choromatsu jawdrop.

"Heh, dari enam orang ini, ayo kita bunuh dua orang! Cukup empat orang saja yang tersisa untuk kue ini!" lanjut Ichimatsu mengeluarkan puluhan dynamit yang melingkari tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah, walau aku harus kehilangan kaki dan tangan, selama aku masih memiliki mulut untuk memakan kue itu, masuk ICU pun aku tidak akan kalah!" ucap Todomatsu sembari tersenyum mengeluarkan sabit panjang layaknya dewa kematian.

"Bukan hanya pantat, kepala kalian semua akan kulubangi!" Karamatsu mengeluarkan gatling gun miliknya.

"Aye! Aye! Aye!" Jyushimatsu tidak mengatakan apapun selain 'aye aye' sembari mengayunkan tongkat bisbol yang sudah dipenuhi paku karatan.

Mereka saling memberikan glare lalu bersiap untuk saling bunuh satu sama lain.

"Horyaaa!" seru mereka yang lalu melancarkan serangan masing-masing.

"Wooooiiiii, berhenti kalian semua! Ngapain kita mati hanya untuk kue ini!?" omel Choromatsu menghentikan pertumpahan darah dikediaman Matsuno.

"Dengar! Biar pas jumlahnya, akan kuberikan satu potong untuk ayah atau ibu. Tiga dibagi dua dapet enam potongan kan?! Selesai masalah kan? Oke kan?" saran Choromatsu.

Matsuno brothers terdiam.

"Aku..." Osomatsu ingin berkomentar, namun Choromatsu dengan cepat menodongkan Zangetsu curiannya didepan leher Osomatsu.

"Kalau kau menolak, kubunuh kau!" ancamnya.

"Aku setuju!" jawab Osomatsu yang sudah keringat dingin.

Dengan berat hati, saran Choromatsu sebagai anak paling 'lurus' disetujui oleh saudara-saudaranya.

Setelah saling adu glare dua hari satu malam nyaris sore dan nyaris terjadi pertumpahan darah, para Matsuno brothers akhirnya bisa lega untuk memakan kue yang sekarang jumlahnya tiga potong, dibagi dua jadi satu orang dapat setengah potong.

"Yeeeyyy! Baunya enak! Ayo makan! Ayo makan!" mereka menari-nari kegirangan.

"Bagi rata betul-betul ya, Choromatsu!" perintah Osomatsu.

"Udah, tenang aja kalian dibelakang sana. Lanjutkan aja goyang itik bawa gergaji kalian itu, akan kubagi sama rata!" ujar Choromatsu yang memotong kue itu dengan senyum.

"Geh!?"

"Wo-Wooi!" raut wajah Choromatsu kembali berubah, kembali shock seperti awal.

"I-Ini gawat!"

Kembali, para Matsuno brothers mendekati Choromatsu, mengintip dari belakang Choromatsu.

"Ada satu potong... yang ada krim didalamnya!" ujar Choromatsu dengan nada dramatis.

...

...

...

"Punya gue itu!"

"Punya gue!"

"Punya guee!"

Dengan satu ucapan dari Choromatsu, perang antar saudara yang sedari tadi ia coba hindari akhirnya terjadi juga, tidak dapat dielakkan.

 _ **~ end flashback ~**_

Ichimatsu, dengan tatapan kosong seperti biasa mengingat kejadian itu. Ia yang tadi hendak menghabiskan satu potong kue itu mengurungkan niatnya, menaruh setengah potong tadi dimakannya pada piring bersama dengan dua imagawayaki yang masih utuh.

"Aku juga akan pergi!" Ichimatsu memecahkan keheningan diruang keluarga itu.

Osomatsu yang jelas mendengar itu hanya diam, pura-pura tidak dengar. Ia tetap berbaring menonton televisi, memunggungi Ichimatsu. Pecinta kucing itu hanya bisa diam melihat sang kakak yang tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Aku pikir... ini memang yang terbaik. Satu per satu dari kita berenam berpisah dan berjalan dijalan masing-masing..." ucapnya pelan sembari berjalan kearah luar ruang keluarga.

"Mungkin." lanjutnya sembari menghilang dibalik pintu, meninggalkan Osomatsu seorang diri.

Osomatsu tetap pada posisinya, mengacuhkan Ichimatsu dan ucapan Ichimatsu. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Osomatsu, tapi sejak Choromatsu pergi, ia berubah drastis. Ia lebih banyak diam, tidak mau banyak bicara seperti biasanya. Ia juga lebih malas dibanding sebelumnya. Ia juga tidak pernah lagi pergi ketempat pachinko maupun ketempat penyewaan film porno langganannya. Ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermalas-malasan didalam rumah.

 **~ x ~**

Sebelum pergi, Ichimatsu mampir untuk memberikan makan terakhir kalinya untuk kucing-kucing liar yang selama ini menemaninya disaat para saudaranya sudah meninggalkannya.

"Sampai jumpa!" ucapnya pada tiga kucing yang sedang lahap menyantap makanan dari Ichimatsu.

 **~ x ~**

Hari sudah gelap. Di apartement tempat Todomatsu berada, anak paling kecil itu belum tidur dan melihat ponselnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Ia melihat layar ponsel yang jadi peneranannya malam ini dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku merindukan kalian, Nii-san..." ucapnya dengan nada lirih saat melihat foto sextuplets sebagai wallpaper ponselnya.

Dari atas futonnya, ia melihat keluar jendela, melihat bulan yang bulat penuh dari balik gorden kamarnya yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya.

 **~ x ~**

Dihari yang sama namun lain tempat, Karamatsu yang tinggal dikediaman Chibita masih terbangun. Ia duduk didepan meja, sedang menulis surat lamaran baru dengan cahaya bulan sebagai penerangannya. Sesekali ia melempar kertas yang tadi ia tulis dan kembali menulis dilembaran yang baru. Dan untuk sesaat, ia melihat bulan yang bulat penuh dihadapannya.

"Minna..." ucapnya.

 **~ x ~**

Beralih ketempat lain, Jyushimatsu yang baru pulang kerja dilarut malam ini mendatangi kediaman professor Dekapan yang memberikannya pekerjaan dipabrik. Professor bertubuh besar itu terkejut saat melihat Jyushimatsu datang dengan tangan yang diperban dan tubuh yang sedikit kotor. Ia langsung menghampiri lelaki yang selalu tersenyum lebar tidak peduli situasi sedang seperti apa. Ia panik dan khawatir kenapa bisa kondisi Jyushimatsu seperti ini. Jyushimatsu hanya diam dan memberikan senyum lebarnya lalu untuk sesaat mendongak kearah langit, melihat bulan yang bersinar terang.

"Haha!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

 **~ x ~**

Dijalan pusat perbelanjaan, Ichimatsu berjalan sempoyongan sembari memegangi perutnya. Kelihatannya ia kelaparan karena belum makan sejak pagi dan saat ia hendak terjatuh karena sudah tidak kuat, sepasang kekasih yang ia kenal langsung menahan tubuhnya. Mereka yang mengetahui kondisi Ichimatsu yang kelaparan langsung mengajak pria berbaju ungu itu untuk makan dikedai ramen tidak jauh dari sana. Walaupun segan, Ichimatsu tidak bisa menolak kebaikan hati pasangan kekasih yang ia jumpai saat natal tahun lalu.

Mereka makan bersama dan Ichimatsu menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa berada dalam kondisi seperti ini saat sang wanita berambut pendek itu bertanya dengan raut cemas. Setelah makan, mereka bertiga keluar dari kedai ramen itu. Sebelum meninggalkan Ichimatsu, sang pria berkacamata itu memberikan Ichimatsu sedikit uang. Ichimatsu membungkukkan tubuhnya, berterima kasih untuk kebaikan hati sepasang kekasih itu. Sang wanita hanya melambaikan tangan sembari tersenyum dan kemudian pergi bersama pasangannya. Ditengah gemilang cahaya toko-toko, Ichimatsu terdiam dan mendongak kelangit, melihat bulan dengan tatapan penuh harapan.

"Aku ingin makan dengan kalian." ucapnya.

 **~ x ~**

Sebelum pulang ke apartement-nya, Choromatsu yang baru pulang kerja mampir ke sebuah box surat, hendak mengirim surat. Ya, itu adalah surat yang sudah lama sekali ia tulis namun ia tidak pernah bisa untuk mengirimkannya. Ia memasukkan ujung surat kedalam kotak itu, namun masih ada rasa ragu dan takut dihatinya untuk mengirim surat itu. Dengan alis berkerut, Choromatsu melihat keatas langit, melihat bulan yang entah kenapa malam ini bersinar terang tanpa bintang yang menemaninya.

"Nii-san..." ucapnya.

 **~ x ~**

Dikediaman Matsuno, terlihat satu-satunya putra yang masih tinggal dirumah itu duduk diatas atap. Sesekali sang ibu melihat anaknya yang sejak siang sampai sore sampai hari gelap tetap berada diatas sana, menatap langit tanpa berkata apapun.

Osomatsu menatap langit, melihat bulan yang sendirian dimalam yang gelap itu. Walau terpisah-pisah, malam ini para sextuplets melihat langit dan bulan yang sama.

Sang ibu memanggil Osomatsu untuk masuk karena hari sudah malam, namun Osomatsu tetap diam.

Cemas, jelas saja cemas. Ibu mana yang tidak cemas jikalau anaknya yang biasanya berisik mendadak menjadi pendiam, bahkan lebih pendiam daripada Ichimatsu. Sejak adik-adiknya pergi, Osomatsu menjadi pendiam. Ia juga hanya keluar kamar saat makan. Walau sang adik-adik sudah tidak ada, Osomatsu tetap makan dimeja bundar tempat biasa mereka makan. Pernah sekali sang ibu mengajak Osomatsu untuk makan dimeja yang sama dengannya, namun Osomatsu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa berkata apapun.

 **~ x ~**

Suatu siang, Osomatsu duduk sendirian diruang keluarga. Ia duduk bersila dengan suasana hening karena televise tidak ia nyalakan. Ia sendirian dalam suasana hening yang sekarang sudah terbiasa ia rasakan. Kemudian, sang ibu masuk.

"Osomatsu, ada surat untukmu!" ucap sang ibu memberikan sebuah surat beramplop hijau. Osomatsu menerimanya dan melihat siapa pengirimnya.

Matsuno Choromatsu

Itulah nama pengirim surat itu. Osomatsu diam, tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun. Ia merobek amplop dan mulai membaca isi surat yang dikirim oleh sang adik.

'Untuk kakakku, Matsuno Osomatsu

Aku...'

 **~ To be Continue ~**


End file.
